


Torment: Sold

by imagineaworld



Series: Torment [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineaworld/pseuds/imagineaworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex falls foul of a white slavery gang, it's up to Yassen to rescue him again . But will the Russian take advantage of a lonely, abandoned 16 year old? Or will the situation demand it? And will Alex agree? SLASH, BDSM, PWP,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Words in bold and underlined are in FRENCH. The translations are written in the ** _(brackets and are in italics and underlined)._

 _Alex's thoughts are just in italics.  
_

 **Read on:**

"Alex." I knew that voice. Yassen? I mumbled something into the gag, and a hand stroked gently down my cheek, obstructed by the blindfold and gag, but comforting all the same. " **Chut... Je vais te sortir de là."** _(Shh... I'll get you out of here.)_

I trembled, tired after hours spent on display. This was my worst nightmare – I mean, I was being sold! Like cattle! And then, there was the humiliation of being naked and tied immobile – face down on a table, then on my back, and worst of all: in the middle of the room, wrists cuffed together and attached to some kind of pulley above me, so high I was forced onto tiptoes, legs chained apart, and unable to protest or even see who was there, who was touching me, whose hand was stroking my ass...

It was so humiliating, and it was no doubt the worst ordeal I'd ever been through. Giant jellyfish, sharks, deadly injections... I'd go through them all over again if it meant this would just end now.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Yassen spoke again. **"Je le prends."** _(I'll take him.)_

 __An unfamiliar voice spokein reply, loud and harsh. **"Et vous allez..."** _(And you'll –)_

 **"Mais bien sûr, l'ami. Alex Rider ne sera plus jamais un problème."** _(Of course, my friend. Alex Rider will never be a problem again )_

 **"Et pour l'argent..."** _( And the money...)_

 **"Je vais prendre mes dispositions."** _(Will be arranged.)_

A pause, and then there was suddenly slack in the chains holding my arms up, and I would have toppled over, if a strong arm around my waist hadn't supported me. My legs were released next, and after a few minutes I managed to hold myself upright – blushing the entire time, both from my nakedness, and also from embarrassment from needing to be held up.

I was led from the room, the assassin keeping a firm grip on my upper arm as we walked. Still blindfolded, gagged, and with hands cuffed, I was relying completely on him to keep me safe.

After a few twists and turns Yassen sat down in some kind of chair, and pulled me down to kneel next to him, at his feet. If I didn't trust him so much I'd have refused, but he was my best bet of getting out of here.

For the next half hour or so I dozed, feeling safe leaning against Yassen's thigh, exhausted after the stress and fear of the last week. I can vaguely remember hearing snippets of the conversation – later I worked out it was about how he was paying for me.

I was jolted back into the present when the assassin stood up. And I scrambled to my feet as well. He said his goodbyes to the men, then led me out of the place

We got to the open door – I felt the cool breeze, and could hear the usual background of bird song, rustling trees and crickets – and I baulked. Yassen, however, just tightened his hold on my arm, and pulled me outside.

My bare feet on gravel hurt, but luckily I only had to walk a few steps – we stopped, and I heard the unmistakable sounds of a car being unlocked, and the door opening.

I was manoeuvred inside, and sat down on the seat. I was efficiently buckled in, and then the door shut. I listened carefully to his footsteps in the gravel, and so wasn't surprised when what must be the driver's door opened, and Yassen climbed in.

The engine gave a roar when he started the ignition, and gravel crunched under wheels as he drove.

* * *

I woke up when the car stopped. Momentarily panicking, I struggled against the seatbelt and the cuffs, before I felt Yassen reach over and hold me down, murmuring reassurances in my ear until I calmed down.

I was still blindfolded, but was covered by a blanket, and the gag had been removed. "Yassen?" I whispered groggily.

"Shhh... We'll talk once we get you inside." I nodded, and the assassin proceeded to exit the car, circle round to me, and help me out. He wrapped the blanket around me more securely, locked the car, then swung me up and over his shoulder, carrying me out of what seemed to be a garage, and into the main house.

The door was locked behind us, and we went round a few turns before I was set on a sofa. "Wait right there, Alex."

He returned in less than a minute, and sat me up so he could sit on the sofa as well. Once settled, he pulled me back down so my head and shoulders were in his lap.

"Alex, close your eyes." Confused, but too tired to argue, I did so. Yassen's hands quickly took the blindfold off, and slowly I opened my eyes, squinting for a few minutes in the light.

Yassen's face was right above me. He began to spoke as I examined what I could see of where we were. A leather sofa, a coffee table, a TV – we were in a lounge then. A few doorways, but the doors were closed so I didn't know what was on the other side. It was all very minimalist, like a show room. It didn't look lived in at all.

"Alex. You were captured by a white slavery gang, who specialise in the sex trade. They take tourists, orphans and the homeless, and sell them. You are very lucky I was there when I was, otherwise..."

He didn't need to continue the sentence.

"So, you're going to let me go now? I can go back..."

Yassen's face closed off even more, and his voice became tight. "No. Part of the sale was the assurance that Alex Rider, the spy, was no longer around. If I let you go, they'd know, and they'd kill me and re-sell or kill you."

I didn't know what to say; _I have to stay here?_

"Also you will be expected to accompany me whenever I visit McMullet, the leader of the gang."

I yawned, and Yassen chuckled, amused. My yawn turned into a yelp, though, when he stood up, swinging me into his arms at the same time.

He carried me out of the lounge and through the kitchen, then into the hall and up the stairs. On the landing, he entered the first room on the right, and set me down on the bed.

He unwrapped the blanket, leaving me bare, but he hardly glanced at me, instead just pulling the bedcovers up. My hands were still cuffed together, and he reached for them, but rather then release me, he just checked the fit of the leather cuffs. Satisfied, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and attached one metal cuff to a link in the chain between my hands, and the other cuff to a wooden slat in the headboard.

By this point I was already half asleep, and the last thing I remember is hearing the rustle of clothing as he undressed, and then the dip of the mattress as he slipped into the bed on the other side.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing their options. And Alex does some rather explicit research...

It was morning now, and we were 'discussing alternatives' on where to go next – what he would do with me, basically. I was twisting my head around to look over my shoulder at the assassin, my arms still bound together to the headboard, while I knelt sideways next to it. I just hoped he hadn't realised that before he came into the room, after I had woken up alone, I had been looking for ways to get loose, and to escape.

"I don't understand – you mean I actually have to be your... what? 'slave'? Why?"

"Alex, you do understand me, you just don't want to. As I have already said, there are two options: one, we visit McMullet sporadically, play a role, and hope to pull it off. The chances of him not realising that it is all an act are next to none, which means a death sentence for both of us."

Yassen moved to the bedside table on the other side of the bed, and laid down his gun and holster. "And the other choice is of course that I actually do become your slave. That's not much better than if I'd been sold to one of them, is it?" For some reason, my words caused an angry tone to appear in the older man's voice, and he was barely able to hold his mask of indifference. For a split second, it flickered, revealing an instant of both fury and hurt. _What the hell? How'd I manage to piss him off that much? So much that he lost control?_ His next words cleared up some of my confusion, but not all.

"I am not like them, Alex, because I can promise you that you will not end up dead, and that I will protect you. They would not. They do not care whether you live or die, only that you cannot oppose them in any way. In the care of one of them, you would not last a year. Likely, only a few months." Yassen spoke with conviction, and I believed him. _After all, he's saved my life so many times before, why should now be any different? And if he is lying, what's the point in asking me what I want? He could just treat me as he wishes, because I can't win against him. But then again, what he's suggesting, it's not quite what your usual rescuer does, is it?_

"So how would it work? I mean, I don't know anything about stuff like this."

"I'll set up the laptop so you can look at a couple of websites for information – but only those sites. I'll be back soon."

I blushed even harder when he spoke, and looked down, embarrassed, knowing that later I'd have to be looking at all sorts of adult-rated information.

I reckoned it was about half an hour since Yassen had left, and my mind was still churning. After I'd double-checked that there was currently no way to get free, I'd moved down the bed during this time, to a more comfortable position on my back, with arms stretched above me, still fastened to the headboard.

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice when the door opened, or when the assassin entered carrying a laden tray. I only noticed when he crossed the room, and called my name. I jumped, startled, which caused him to chuckle slightly.

He laid the tray on the bedside table next to me, while I struggled to sit up. Watching me fail seemed to amuse him, but recognising that I needed some help, he undid the metal cuff that linked me to the bed, and then pulled me upright, resting against the pillows.

Once I was settled, the tray was carefully placed on my lap; it contained two slices of toast, a bowl of porridge, and a tall glass of milk, which was filled to the brim. As he walked back out of the room, he told me : "Eat it all, Alex." I scowled at him – I really didn't like porridge! – but I began to tuck into my breakfast, my stomach suddenly showing hunger by rumbling loudly at the smell and taste of my first meal in several days.

I was halfway through the hated porridge when Yassen returned, carrying a laptop. He set it down on the desk across the room, and flicked open the catch, lifting the lid, and from the sounds of it, logging on. As he clicked and typed, I slowly finished my meal. The moment I set the tray down on the bedside table with a dull thud, the assassin stood up and walked back over to me. The covers were yanked unceremoniously down, but when I exclaimed in surprise and protest while trying to cover myself with my cuffed wrists, he just efficiently lifted me up and placed me on the floor in front of him.

Once again my hands flew to cover my groin, and Yassen's lips twitched in amusement. He grasped me by the arm, and led me from the room. I looked around, but all I saw was a corridor with four doors – one of them we had just come out of – and stairs leading downwards at the far end. He led me into the room opposite his.

It was a modest bathroom, with the usual, shower, bath, toilet and sink. "Alex. There is soap, shampoo, a spare tooth brush and toothpaste in the cupboard. Use them. When you're done, go back to the bedroom and get dressed in the clothes on the bed." While he was speaking, Yassen was unlocking the leather cuffs. "If you try to escape, Alex, you will regret it." His eyes pierced mine, and I knew he was aware of my 'plan' to leave at the first opportunity. _Not much of a plan I admit, but it is a little disconcerting when your uncle's killer has you naked and tied to his bed. Clearly, he isn't going to let his guard down, and certainly not give me one. He probably has alarms on all the windows and doors. It makes sense, if he is just going to leave me alone._

Once I'd finished in the bathroom, he locked the cuffs back on me, ignoring my complaints, and then locked the left one to the leg of the desk. He left my right free so I could use the laptop, which he placed in front of me, with several websites already opened in different windows. Each site was related to something called 'BDSM' or SM, or gay sex or something similar. First just from curiosity, and then because I realised what I was finding was making me hard on some level. I looked at almost every page, and read the information, and the stories, and looked at the pictures. It was as though a whole new world had opened up to me – one I hadn't had time for before, because of MI6 and all that came with it.

I paused the video when Yassen walked back into the room, and rubbed my eyes. I'd been surfing the internet –or at least the sites he'd allowed (trying google, or hotmail, just came up with an error message) – for the last couple of hours. Once again, he carried a tray: this time, it contained a sandwich and a glass of water. The tray was set down next to the laptop, and I blushed when his eyes flicked over to the screen. I'd paused the video in the middle of a scene involving two men, some rope, and a crop. Then, his eyes travelled down to my crotch, where there was some obvious tenting. I quickly closed the laptop, unable to meet his gaze, face tomato red.

"Eat, and then we will talk." Yassen unlocked the left cuff from the table, then reached over me and picked up the laptop. "Come and find me downstairs when you are done."

I took my time over lunch, mulling over my answer. I already knew I could trust Yassen to save my life, but could I trust him with it?

 _But if he just wanted to take advantage of me, if this was some huge set-up, then he wouldn't need my consent, and he wouldn't have shown me to websites which all insist on the motto 'Safe, Sane and Consensual'. Plus the amount of information on there was huge, and it would have taken a hell of a lot of time to set up that many fake sites. And again, if they were fake, why would that motto be on there? And yeah, the videos were obviously overdone and more than a bit cheesy, but it's kind of hard to fake a guy coming all over himself just from being tied up and whipped. And there were hundreds of videos like it. Did Yassen know it would get me off, though? He couldn't have, but he didn't seem surprised at my reaction to the video._ I blushed again just thinking about it, but it had shocked me when I had watched the first one and started to get hard – _I never would have expected that._

By the time I'd finished my sandwich, I'd come to a decision. but first, I wanted some more information from Yassen about exactly what would happen if I was to say 'yes'. Because what he was asking... O _kay, not the sex, because I could deal with that, but the kinky stuff- what exactly is it that he expects?_ I blushed again when my imagination conjured several images based on what I'd seen or read about today, they only made me harder.

My mind made up, I stood and picked up the tray, bringing it with me when I went to find the assassin.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's answer, and his training begins...

We were back in the living room, sitting on the sofa, with me refusing to meet his eyes. For a few moments we just sat there in silence, before I felt a single finger under my chin, raising my head. “Look at me Alex.” I did just that. “Your answer?”

“Well, I kind of... I want to know... Can you tell me what exactly would happen if I said yes?” Somehow I couldn’t get the words out, and I was once again blushing madly in embarrassment. _Why am I acting like this? I feel really off balance, and I don’t_ _like this feeling. At all._ At my question Yassen sat back, and I think I saw a glimmer of approval flash in his eyes.

“Alex. I will be expected to break you, have you willing to obey every order, and enjoy what I do to you. You won’t be able to just fake that on the spot- the slightest moment of hesitation, or a flicker of anger on your face, and he’ll know. Which is why you have to get accustomed to obeying me- so that it becomes second nature to you. This means, of course, that I will have to treat you like the sex-toy they say you now are. If you can’t handle this, then I will try to get you to a safe place, but his reach is far, and the chances of that are very slim.”

“As to what exactly would happen to you if you say yes, then I will do whatever I want to you- tie you up, fuck you, and even, to flog you.” The glint in eyes told me that he was referring to the video I’d been watching earlier- the one with the crop. “But, I will always make sure you are safe, and healthy. All your needs will be met- food, water, clothes, and so on, because from that point on you are my responsibility.”

Once he’d stopped talking we sat in silence for some time, while I mulled over what he had just told me. _I know that I can trust him, and if it gets bad then I can change my mind, can’t I? I can’t say I’d voluntarily see ...***... again, but if this is the only certain way to stay alive, then I’m going to have to try it._ I tried not to pay attention to the part of me which kept saying that I was agreeing because this turned me on- because that’s not true. _Sure it isn’t._

“Yassen. I... My answer... It’s.” Once again I couldn’t seem to get the words out, my tongue suddenly paralysed with nerves.

I looked up to lock eyes with him, and finally managed to whisper: “Yes. My answer is yes.” A split second later I was pulled closer, my mouth locked to Yassen’s, one hand tangled in my hair, holding me close, the other around my waist, helping keep us pressed together. He nipped on my lower lip, and used my gasp to invade my mouth with his tongue, exploring everywhere while all I could do was try my hardest not to come on the spot. F _uck, but he’s good at this. Really good._

I moved my tongue alongside his, trying to mimic him- I didn’t have a clue what I was doing, because besides from the odd peck from Sabrina, I had no experience. My response spurred Yassen on, as he became more demanding, more in control. I had no choice but to submit to him, as there was no way I could keep up. His hand in my hair tightened into a fist, and he pulled it back, bending my neck at an uncomfortable angle, exposing my throat to his teeth, which now nipped downwards, towards my collar bone.

My hands drifted to his hips as his mouth moved back up- this time less hurried, and I melted into it, relaxing into the hard, strong body I was pressed against. This must have been what Yassen was waiting for because he immediately stopped, and stood us both up. “Strip, Alex.” I blinked- my brain still not quite functioning. Yassen’s hand shot out, and grasped my chin, while the other slapped my cheek with just enough force to hurt, but not to bruise. I gasped and looked at him, shocked that he’d slapped me. “Alex. I said to strip. Do it.”

I blushed and nodded as much as I could with my chin still being held. At my answer Yassen stepped back, releasing me. I couldn’t look at him as I pulled my T-Shirt up and over my head, looking around for somewhere to put it. “Drop it on the floor Alex, and then continue.”

The tracksuit bottoms followed, but I hesitated at my underwear. “Do I have to-”

“Yes, them too.” I raised my eyes to see if he was serious, and something I saw there made me shiver involuntarily, but still I couldn’t take my boxers off. “Alex, last chance.” I shook my head. In an instant I was turned around and my wrists were cuffed behind my back. I struggled, but I was easily outmanoeuvred, and forced to lie on my stomach on the ground, where my ankles were also cuffed together, and then my knees were bent so my heels almost touched my ass while the two sets of cuffs were attached together.

Yassen moved around to the my head, and crouched down next to me, his hand reaching out to cup my chin in his palm, lifting my head so I could look at him. “You choose this Alex. Do you want to back out?” I bit my lip, but I still shook my head no -despite my hesitations. “Then what is the problem? I have already seen you naked, and there is nothing for you to be ashamed of.”

I looked at him, and could see his logic. But I couldn’t help it- I just couldn’t do it, and I couldn’t tell him why because I didn’t have an answer- I just knew that I couldn’t. The assassin sighed, and stood up. “When you are ready to do what I say, call for me. You can stay there until you are.”

Yassen moved to sit on the sofa behind me, and I heard a rustle- like a newspaper being opened. As I heard the pages turn, I tried to persuade myself to tell him I’d do it, but that didn’t work. What was it about Yassen that made me so unsure of myself? Usually I knew exactly what I needed to do, weather that was to escape from some madman’s death-trap, or how to get by at school. _But here? Now?  I feel so off-balance, so out of my depth..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE FASTER!!!


End file.
